


Ephemera 7

by PR Zed (przed)



Series: Ephemera [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed





	Ephemera 7

His demeanour is arrogant, his words, boastful, and yet Aragorn knows this warrior of Gondor for a good man.

Perhaps it is because he can hear fear under Boromir's words, see vulnerability behind his soldier's stance. Perhaps it is because he knows that Boromir's dearest wish is for the safety of the city that has sent him to find answers and allies.

Boromir is a good man. But not a long-lived one. Aragorn can sense the currents of destiny preparing to overwhelm him.

And perhaps it is that destiny, more than his goodness, that draws Aragorn toward the Steward's son.


End file.
